Thermal hydraulic power plants use “fail-safe” devices to protect against rapid increases in pressure on lines that carry cooling water and steam. Also known as “safety” valves, or “pressure relief” valves, these devices are necessary to avoid “overpressure” conditions that can cause damage to equipment or parts of facilities. The potential for extensive damage, particularly at nuclear facilities, is one reason that operators must monitor performance of these devices. Routine checks to evaluate performance of safety valves are also necessary to ensure that the safety valves meet set, regulatory performance standards. These checks often focus on set pressure (or “set point”), which defines the pressure at which the safety valve opens to relieve pressure in the process line. Failure of just one device, by even as little as 1% of set pressure, for example, may require operators to evaluate each and every one found in the facility. This “fleet” evaluation may cost operators in both labor and downtime because of the hundreds of safety valves that are found at the facility.